<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>those aren't pink hairs, they're strands of royalty by Skiewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514030">those aren't pink hairs, they're strands of royalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites'>Skiewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Big Bag of LU Fics... [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legend and Fable are Twins, Legend is royalty, Linked Universe, Time Travel, a good bit of smacking around, and by that i mean like...., as he has no hero title, babey legend, babey legend will be referred to as Link here, baby legend, ive literally forgotten how to tag someone help me, meeting yourself from an alternative universe, or a separate timeline, punching and stuff, there will be a slight torture scene in the later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travelling has it's good days and it's bad days. </p><p>This was fine. This is what Legend had suspected when he learned that this new adventure would be a mess of time travelling. </p><p>What was not fine, however, was bumping into an alternative version of himself. One where he never had to be the hero. One where his uncle didn't die in front of him. One where adventuring and saving Princesses has never crossed his mind. </p><p>At least it was a one time deal, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Big Bag of LU Fics... [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fuchsia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/gifts">ShortyStacks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a birthday gift to Stacks on the lu server. Happy Birthday my dude! This was supposed to be just a oneshot situation, but you know what I'm like, I've never known how to stop. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>a shrub with pendulous tubular flowers that are typically of two contrasting colours. They are native to America and New Zealand and are commonly grown as ornamentals, used in names of plants of other families with flowers similar to the fuchsia, a vivid purplish-red colour like that of the sepals of a typical fuchsia flower.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ranch was... surprisingly nice, in Legend's opinion.</p><p>When Time had said that they were taking a detour, Legend had been suspicious, as nothing good ever happened when the old man smiles like he knows something that the boys didn't. However, the ranch was quite when they arrived, with only Time's wife (<em>his fucking wife</em>) coming out and greeting her husband in a flurry of affection that Legend couldn't help but be jealous of. They had a proper cooked meal that evening, sat around a table instead of sitting on logs, and they slept on beds that night, as much as Legend could sleep that was. Even that morning they had a large breakfast with foods that Legend hadn't had since before his adventures had started.</p><p>Everything was going well.</p><p>"Why, yes, in fact, they can all pitch in and help around the ranch."</p><p>And there it was. The other shoe had dropped. Time wanted to get free labour out of them.</p><p>"Now dear, they're guests, and anyways, Alfons and Link supposed to be coming by today to help out."</p><p>The rest of the group turned to Time and Malon, all with wide eyes and various states of confusion stuck on all of their faces.</p><p>"Link?" Warriors asked, his eyes jumping from one member of their group to another, counting their head and seeing if everyone was there.</p><p>"He's not a hero if that's what you're worried about. He's just an energetic nine-year-old." Time said with a smile, before starting to assign everyone with jobs for the day. "Alfons agreed to help Malon on the ranch when I'm away, and, well, it's not like we'll get to stay for long." Legend pinched his lips together. It had only been a month so far. His longest 'adventure' had been when he helped the oracles, and that had been two years. He wasn't sure how long the others’ adventures were, but Warriors always moaned about the years of war and he had no idea if Wild's century nap counted for this adventure. There was no telling how long this adventure would take.</p><p>Legend walked with Warriors and Wind to the barn, dragging his feet somewhat, but if anyone asked, it was because he did not want to be anywhere close to the monsters known as cuccos.</p><p>Alfons... it was a common enough name that Legend heard it enough to not react to it every time someone said it, though he couldn't stop the hurt that punctured him every time it was said aloud. It had been ten years now... Surely, he would be over the death of his uncle, no matter how traumatising it had been for him.</p><p>There was a lot of things that had been unsaid between them, Legend had learned later in life. Things about his family that Legend should have told before everything happened with Agahnim and afterwards, lessons that had been taught without his uncle in his life. Sure, he wouldn't have the experiences nor his current lifestyle he had now without the death of his uncle, since that really started everything, but he also wouldn't have the trauma.</p><p>"So... who's going to handle the cuccos?" Warriors said, bringing Legend back to the present.</p><p>"I will pay whoever wants to handle the cuccos," Legend said, holding out a bag of rupees out for the idiot stupid enough to agree to the task.</p><p>"You think I'm stupid?" Wind asked, looking rightfully outraged at the offer.</p><p>"I'll do it, I love these birds-" Sky cut off, running ahead to pick one of them up, and the rest of them stared in shock as he did so, and the way that the cuccos seemingly had no reaction to being manhandled.</p><p>"I always thought that Wild was the dumb one in the group, but even he knows not to touch the cuccos," Warriors said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Are you guys supposed to be here?" The group turned around, looking for the speaker, and Legend's mouth went dry when he locked eyes with the kid that Time and Malon presumably were talking about earlier.</p><p>He was young looking, about eight or nine, wearing a tunic that was uncomfortably familiar to Legend. He peaked around from behind the barn, clearly nervous to see a bunch of people he had never met before. A tunic with a yellow belt, with a matching cap to go along with it. Underneath that hat, was a blob of messy, pink hair.</p><p>Legend swallowed, but he found his mouth was completely dry.</p><p>That... That was him.</p><p>A younger version of him.</p><p>That was impossible!</p><p>Or was it?</p><p>Legend had experience with time travel, a whole adventure around it, but this was- this should be impossible! It was bad enough that the timeline was messed up as it was, but there was simply no way for him to be in Time's Hyrule.</p><p>"Ah! You must be Link. I'm Link too, but you can call me Wind." Wind said with a smile as he waved the kid over. He slowly approached the others, staring at Sky with the right amount of fear.</p><p>"Auntie Malon said you're visiting with Uncle Link for a little bit," The kid said, his hand going to a strand of hair, one that Legend liked to tug at when he was nervous.</p><p>"Uncle Link?" Warriors whispered to Legend, but he had no answer, for his eyes were stuck on the kid.</p><p>"Uh- Yes! We're travelling with Ti- uh- Uncle Link, wow, that was weird to say, we're travelling with him for a bit but we decided to um- to take a quick break so we can rest!" Wind explained to the kid, and it was then that Sky noticed the new addition to their group.</p><p>"Oh, that's cool. Where have you been travelling to? Uncle Alfons said that it was pretty far away." With that request, Wind started telling the kid about the different places that they had been so far, but dancing his way around the more gory part of an adventure, like the time that Wild got a concussion for Wind, saying that he was only a little bit hurt when it had been more than that.</p><p>And, all the while, the child- the smaller version of Legend, stood there in fascination during the story.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Sky asked, pulling Legend out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh yeah, just peachy," Legend muttered as he dropped the bag of rupees at Sky's feet and stomping away, ignoring the calls from the others and the stare into the back of his head that his alter ego was giving him.</p><p>Legend managed to hide in the mini forge that the ranch hand with Four until dinner.</p><p>Legend respected Four. Four never asked any questions, he just gave a look of being mildly unimpressed before continuing on with the horseshoes. Legend had only a couple of months of a blacksmith's apprenticeship underneath his belt, but it seemed to be enough for Four to trust him to be left without too much supervision while Legend helped make sure that the workshop was clean and everything was just where Four needed it to be.</p><p>it was enough of a routine for Legend to be able to think.</p><p>He shouldn't be in this timeline</p><p>"Right. I don't know what your issue is today, but I hope you either get over it or talk to someone about it." Four said as he put his final horseshoe down, before taking off his gloves and turning to stare at Legend, his arms coming to rest of his hips.</p><p>"Or I could just ignore the problem until it goes away." Legend said as he picked up the box of nails and placed on the shelf.</p><p>"That doesn't always work." Four said as he took off his borrowed apron before hanging it up.</p><p>"And yet, I can guarantee that it will this time." Legend replied as he looked around to see that the forge was as clean as it was going to get that night.</p><p>"When this backfires on you, I will tell you 'I told you so' in the pettiest voice I can muster at the time that this blows up in your face," Four said as he walked out of the forge, Legend following quickly behind him.</p><p>"Okay, but it's not going to blow up on my face, it's not going to blow up at all. It's my issue that I can get over by myself." Legend crossed his arms as the pair of them made their way back to the main house.</p><p>"Right." Four muttered as he entered into the dining room, Legend entering just after him, only to come to a stop in the doorway.</p><p>Uncle Alfons hadn't changed since the last time Legend had seen him, in that sewer system, with the smell of rot and blood surrounding them.</p><p>"Where did you wonder off to? You left us to look after Sky and the cuccos by ourselves," Warriors moaned loudly, bringing Legend back into the room.</p><p>"Four needed some help in the forge." Legend said, his nose screwing up instinctively.</p><p>"Liar, you were just a scaredy cat-" Wind said loudly as Time’s guests walked into the room, the copy of him talking excitedly about something, only to stop and listen in on the conversation.</p><p>"Wind-" Twilight started, looking between the youngest Link and Alfons, but Wind clearly didn't get the message as he barrelled ahead.</p><p>"-Imagine being a hero who's too scared to deal with a cucco!"</p><p>"A hero?" The table went deadly silent at <strike>Uncle</strike> Alfons's question, and the group started to look towards either Time for guidance or completely away from the table completely.</p><p>"Alfons, remember what I said about my own adventures? Well, these people are in a very similar situation as me, though there's a bit of a discussion as to where about everyone is in the timeline."</p><p>"Yeah, well, if you didn't fuck the timeline up old man then we wouldn't have to have the discussion." Legend grumbled as he moved the food around his plate, before taking a bite.</p><p>"Do I know you?" Legend chocked on his food.</p><p>Did Alfons know him? Legend looked at his alternate self, who was tucking into his meal without a care at what was going on at the table. Alfons knew about Legend in the sense that he knew about Legend's parents, he knew about Legend's past and he knew about Legend's</p><p>It made Legend wonder though, if this Link was exactly the same as him. Clearly, biologically, they were the same person. The pink hair was natural, a by-product of being related to the royal family according to Impa.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Legend asked after a minute of silence.</p><p>"Do I know you from anywhere? I swear I've seen your face before," Alfons insisted, looking at him with familiarity that Legend <em>despised</em>.</p><p>This man was not his uncle.</p><p>"Absolutely not. I'm not even from this timeline." Legend</p><p>"But-" Alfons said.</p><p>"Alfons he's not-" Time started, but Legend was done for the night.</p><p>This was getting too much.</p><p>"I'm off to bed. Today has been tiring. Thanks for the meal guys." Legend said, stomping off, but he rolled his eyes still when he passed Four and heard the subtle 'I told you so'.</p><p>They wake up in a new Hyurle the next day, with their equipment spread out all over the clearing. They're all too busy collecting their things and planning where to go next that Legend isn't questioned about the scene he caused at dinner the night before, but Four does give him a glance, and Time threw him a confused look before leading the group on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cerise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>a light clear red colour</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend was back at the camp for less than five minutes before everyone who was already there started asking questions.</p><p>"That something I should know about?" Legend rolled his eyes at Time's words, looking at him with a frown.</p><p>"Nothing that you don't already know." Legend snapped out. Time's eye widened slightly before he settled back to his normal unreadable face.</p><p>"You were just- How did you do it!?" Four asked, eyes wide as he stared at Legend’s hair. Was he jealous? Four never mentioned that he wanted bright colourful hair before. Did they not have hair dyes in his Hyrule? They did in his own, that’s how he managed to get to the brilliant blonde in the first place.</p><p>"Don't ask!" Legend huffed as he plopped himself down on a log.</p><p>"Was it because of the last Link we met back in Time's Hyrule? I didn't take you as someone who got jealous of someone's look," Wind said with a smile that suggested that he knew exactly what was going on. Legend got the impression that he had come to the wrong conclusion, and he was not about to explain himself to the thirteen year old.  </p><p>"What?" Twilight said, looking at Legend now with a closer look, but before he could question Legend and his relationship with the pink-haired kid they had encountered Sky decided that now was the perfect time to ask a slightly unrelated question to Time. Thank Goddess.</p><p>"Yeah... what's the deal with that kid anyways Time?" Sky asked as he sat down. "Any time we encounter someone by the name of 'Link' they've turned out to be a hero."</p><p>"Alfons has been a close friend of mine since I was about nine, but even then I can't say that I know exactly what is going on with Link, since he has to be very tight lipped about these sorts of things." Time said, before he sighed. "But, as for Link, well, I'm alive at the same time, so he can't have the hero's spirit."</p><p>"But he could have." Legend pointed out.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Wild asked, before going back to the meal to make sure it wasn't going to burn.</p><p>"Well, think about it. How many people are there that are considered heroes, ones with the Hero's Spirit, and how many of them <em>could</em> have been the hero. Say as if we died, Hylia, the bitch, would need to replace us, so it's probably better off having people who could possess the hero's spirit ready just in case." Legend explained.</p><p>"You've put a lot of thought in this," Four said with his arms crossed.</p><p>“I’m just saying! It’s not like the Goddess hasn’t had a plan b in place in case her precious hero died before finishing his destiny.”</p><p>Legend was about to respond when Hyrule and Warriors turned back up, covered in soot and black blood, and suddenly, the sudden new hairdo was no longer the topic of the conversation.</p><hr/><p>“So-”</p><p>“Sky, I swear upon the six foot ditch that I will dig myself to bury the Goddess Hylia alive, that if you ask me even a single question about my hair colour, I will prove to you why I have a lifelong ban from the Town Tool Shop.” Legend threatened. Of course, the Town Tool Shop in Mabe’s village never actually existed, the cons about living in someone else’s nightmare Legend guessed, but it wasn’t like Sky needed to know that tidbit of information. Or anyone for that matter. Nope. Not opening that can of worms today.</p><p>Sky had clearly gotten too comfortable with him. He didn’t blink an eye at the curing towards the goddess. Maybe he needed to get more creative for next time...</p><p>“I mean, I was going to ask more about the rabbit situation, but if you want to talk about the fact that you turned into a pink rabbit in particular then I’m all ears.” Sky teased.</p><p>“What about the rabbit situation?” Legend asked, but before Sky could ask his question, Legend added on, “I can’t tell you how I turned into a rabbit. It’s not my place to say.”</p><p>“That’s fine, I wasn’t going to ask that. I was more curious about why you turned into a rabbit, and not anything else instead?”</p><p>“I turned into a rabbit because I did something that caused me to reflect my ‘true nature’.” Legend air quoted. Sky tilted his head in confusion, as if trying to hear something that was there.</p><p>“And what does that mean?” Sky asked</p><p>“Honestly, I’ve got no idea. I’ve been thinking about it since I was nine.”</p><p>“Nine?”</p><p>“Yeah, the age I was during my first adventure.” Legend said nonchalantly.</p><p>“You were nine?” Sky asked in a shocked whisper. Legend raised his eyebrow at this. He knew that Sky had been a late teen during his own adventure, but was it really that shocking to hear that Legend had been nine? It wasn’t like he had been the only one to start at a young age, he was sure that both Four and Time were about the same age as him during their own adventure, and really, Wind, Wild and even Hyrule were on the younger side when it came to the start of their travels.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a long time to think about what it means for a bunny to be my true nature, of all things.” Legend said, before deciding to leave Sky to his thoughts.</p><hr/><p>Legend managed to avoid Four for all of two days before he was cornered.</p><p>“I am going to premise this by saying ‘I told you so’.” Four said when they had walked far enough away from the group as to not be overheard.</p><p>“And I will then premise this in reminding you that this has not blown up in my face yet.” Legend replied snidely, crossing his arms as he quickened his pace, hoping that Four’s small stature would work in his favour. It did not.</p><p>“Yet.” Four repeated, wiggling his eyebrows</p><p>“Yet.” Legend</p><p>“So,” Four said, playing with his hood and pretending to be completely disinterested in the conversation, “What’s it like to meet your alternative self from a different timeline?”</p><p>“I like my alternative self from the Dark World better.” Legend grumbled, rolling his eyes when Four laughed. They had met Ravio a week before the ‘shadow crystal’ intendent. It had been nice to visit home during his adventure but trying to get eight other people across his homeland without bumping into a guard or a soldier that would take him away and ‘ask questions’. Despite everything that his sister had done, Zelda could not eradicate all of the corruption that lingered in the ranks without having to get rid of everyone completely, and with the state that the country was currently in, well, avoiding them was the better option.</p><p>“Sure, but you never mentioned how cute you were when you were a child!” Four said loudly, causing a couple of heads to turn their way in confusion. Legend groaned as he stomped away from the now laughing Four.</p><p>“What was that about?” Time asked sternly, though it seemed that he couldn’t hold back that sly smirk that made Legend want to punch him.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know old man.” Legend replied.</p><hr/><p>To Legend’s utter dismay, they end up in Time’s Hyrule again.</p><p>It could have been worse though, now that Legend thought it over. Sure, he personally didn’t like Time’s Hyrule because of two people who just happened to be there, but it was objectively better than some of the others.</p><p>His time in Wild’s Hyrule, the Hebra region to be specific, had been traumatising, and no, it had nothing to do with the fact that he doesn't wait pants!!!!</p><p>“Where are we?” Four said as he slowly dusted himself off.</p><p>“Is that the Temple of Time?” Wild asked, reaching for his slate and beginning to fiddle around with it while pointing to the rather large church behind them. Legend hoped he didn’t try tear it apart or destroy it with is bombs, as it looked rather important.</p><p>“Yeah, this is what it looks like in my Hyrule.” Time said with a small frown directed at the building. Clearly, he had some history with it, what with the whole ‘Time’ theme that they had going on. But it was okay, because it wasn’t any of Legend’s business.</p><p>“That’s where she’s kept.” Sky stated, his eyes glued on the building in front of them. There was no question as to who this ‘she’ was that he was referring to. Not with the way that the Master Sword was glowing on his back. Not with the way that he was attached to the sword and the spirit that resided in it.</p><p>Legend never had a problem with the sword, really. It did it’s purpose, stabbed Ganon and sealed him away. He would never understand everyone’s attachments to their weapons, though, it was probably because he had so many. His hording tendencies did tend to set him apart from the group at times like this.</p><p>“Of sorts.” Time said, in his rather cryptic but usual way, “C’mon, we’ll have to go through market town to get back to the ranch, so we can pick some things up while we’re hear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amaranth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>a plant of a chiefly tropical family that includes love-lies-bleeding, a purple colour.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend has always hated everything to do with markets.</p><p>They were noisy, crowded, and filled with nosy old crows who had nothing better to do than to ask Legend stupid small talk questions while he was trying to get his weekly bottle of milk. “Yes Debra, the weather is fine today. That’s what happens during the summer. You get fine weather.” No Barbra, I will not be telling you about the ‘fine gentlemen who is living with me’. Not only is it none of your business, but the words ‘fine’ and ‘gentlemen’ are not the words to describe the purple goblin bunny living in my basement.” “For my long-lost love for the Goddess Hylia that never existed and will never exist, stop complaining about the littlest things Karen and move out the way so I can get some damn apples! Yes, I know your name isn’t Karen. No, I do not care that your name isn’t Karen. Move.”</p><p>It was a shame to learn, that no matter the Hyrule they were in, things like markets with nosy old crows never changed.</p><p>They couldn’t go five steps without either someone bumping into the group to say hi to Time, or Time trying to duck out of the way to hide from someone who would come over to say hi. While normally, something like this would annoy Legend to no end, it was at least nice to see it happen to someone else for a change.</p><p>That, and he was rather distracted with the worrisome number of guards walking around the place.</p><p>Now, of course, he was not an expert of Time’s Hyrule. Maybe this was considered normal. Maybe this Hyrule was just super vigilant when it came to petty crime and pickpockets. But he could feel Hyrule trying to fold into himself next to him, and he could feel the paranoia roll off the others like the tide rolling into the shore.</p><p>The knights were looking for someone.</p><p>Before anyone could mention it to Time, the elder man had spotted something else and had started to walk off, leaving the rest of the chain to share a look of confusion before following their psudeo-leader.</p><p>It’s not until they arrive at the mouth of an alleyway that they</p><p>Not much had changed about Alfons and Link since the last time that they had met the pair on Time’s ranch, but the changes that were there were… worrying, to say the least. More worry lines on Alfons, deep bruises underneath the kid’s eyes that could have only come about due to a lack of decent sleep.</p><p>“Alfons! How ar- Is everything alright?” Time had clearly seen the differences that Legend had spotted. Alfons went to open his mouth, either to reply or push away Time’s concern, only to be interrupted by a shout.</p><p>“There they are!”</p><p>The knights from before were much closer now, with their weapons pointed at them, long sharp spears dressed in the colours of the royal family. Helmets cover their faces, to give them anonymity that solders like these never deserved. Warriors said something, something loud and accusing and in that captain voice that Legend always hated, always despised because of the memories that come with it. The king’s men take another step forward, shouted something that Legend could no longer hear over the blood roaring in his ears.</p><p>Legend’s no longer the snarky veteran adventurer who has one too many fire rods, rings and maps tucked away in his bottomless pack. He’s the nine-year-old kid who was told to pick up the sword and save the princess, his own life and wellbeing be damned. He’s no longer the</p><p>The soldiers took another step forward. A small hand grabs at his tunic, and a quick glance at the pink hairs, and he’s suddenly the hero that he grew up hearing stories about, the hero that Ravio admired and wished he could be, the hero that Fable, Hyrule and lands beyond was forever indebted to. He was the hero that Marin fell in love with and the hero that the soldiers hated with a vengeance.</p><p>So, he did what every good hero in his position would do.</p><p>See, there was a little thing that people tended to forget about heroes. They were independent, able to save entire countries, worlds, <em>timelines</em>, by themselves, though often forgetting to ask for help when there were people who would support them. They were smart, able to analyse their opponents during a fight and able to solve puzzles and riddles like they were nothing, though this often left them to overthink minor problem and cause them to double guess themselves. They were brave, but brave to the point of recklessness, often leaving them in more injuries than necessary and caused them to act in rather self-sacrificial in order to save others.</p><p>So, it would come to no surprise that Legend forgot about the people around him, the people who would help him the second he asked for it. He forgot that he was no longer alone in the face of danger. He forgot that there was no need to put himself in danger to safe a life when there were people surrounding him who would help if only he asked for it.</p><p>So, it would not be shocking to learn that Legend picked up the kid, clinging onto his tunic like a lifeline, and ran for their lives, activating his pegasus boots and sped off without a single word of warning or explanation to his comrades.</p><p>Though, it might be a little shocking to learn that, while everyone stood around in shock of his actions, it was only the Chosen Hero who chased after him, leaving everyone in the dust.</p><hr/><p>Legend cursed as he learned that Time’s Market Town was a maze.</p><p>While the number of alleyways in this town was welcoming, meaning that he could at least throw off and hide from their pursuers, the number of corners was working against him, only able to use the Pegsus boots in shorter bursts. Something like this had never been a problem while running through the labyrinths of dungeons, not when monsters are dumber than a sleeping cucco. But being chased by Hylians who knew the alleyways of their market town better than the back of their hand made it almost impossible to lose them.</p><p>Almost being the keyword there.</p><p>It took him ducking to the side of a building and backtracking several times, but he managed to get the pair of them away from the knights. An achievement that he’s had to do several times now, and he doubted that this adventure would be the last of him running from the authorities.</p><p>“Did you just kidnap me?” Legend looked down at the kid in his arms, his thoughts catching up</p><p>“Did you want those knights to kidnap you instead?” Legend spat out.</p><p>“I guess you have a point.” The kid said as he threw himself out of Legend’s arms and onto the ground, quickly dusting himself off as he looked around the alley. “Unless you’re kidnapping me for the same reasons that they’re trying to kidnap me?” The kid’s eyebrows rose in question, inspecting Legend while he kept his distance from him, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice.</p><p>“Damn, the old man actually told you what’s going on this time?” Legend asked. The kid tensed up at Legend’s words, not that he blamed him. When Legend had found out about his relation to the Royal Family, he also had to run away from the country for a couple years while it all blew over. He didn’t know what options this kid had, being that he wasn’t a hero, he still had his uncle, he hadn’t been on an aventure, saved the princess and killed a dude called Ganon, but he could only hope that he had more options than Legend did when he was his own age.</p><p>“And what you know about it?” The kid was defensive, while always strange to see in a nine-year-old, Legend couldn’t help but be glad to see it.</p><p>Anything less and he was going to get himself killed.</p><p>Before Legend could say anything else, however, they were rudely interrupted by an out of breath Sky, looking rather furious with Legend and his life choices.</p><p>“What the fuck was that about!” Legend was too stumped by the fact that, not only had Sky managed to catch up with up, but he had sworn, and in front of a child at that. “Well?”</p><p>“You don’t know anything that is going on.” Legend said as he looked out of the alleyway to see if the guards had managed to catch up with them. “And keep it down wouldcha? The last thing we need right now is for them to find us.”</p><p>“Legend, this isn’t even your Hyrule- scrap that, it’s not even your <em>timeline-</em>”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s close enough to mine that I know what’s going on-”</p><p>“Found them!” The pair of heroes turned to the entrance of the alleyway, and Legend felt his blood turn cold at the sight of three armed soldiers pointing their spears towards them.</p><p>“Give us the prince and we’ll give you a lighter sentence.” One of the men chuckled as they walked slowly towards them. In the corner of his eye, he could see Sky pulling out the Master Sword, but the small alleyway was not the place to be holding a sword fight.</p><p>“Prince? What-”</p><p>“Hey, don’t you think that he looks suspiciously like the prince-” One of the asked?</p><p>“I don’t look like the prince-”</p><p>“He don’t look nothing like me-”</p><p>Within all of the confusion, Legend should have really noticed the magic powder that one of them whipped out of nowhere, and he should have known better than to breath it in. But as the colours flash before their eyes and the sounds of the words became muffled then muted, he couldn’t help but step in front of the kid, protecting him from the view of the others until the world went dark and he was no more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my <a href="https://skiewrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, come yell at me about LU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>